


Take Me

by KnaveKnights



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Other, Robot Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnaveKnights/pseuds/KnaveKnights
Summary: Michael falls in love with Ennard, the robot who tried to kill him.





	1. Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This story takes place in an AU where the soul possession isn't a thing. So none of the animatronics are possessed by ghosts nor are there zombies around. The Sister Location animatronics are just advanced AI. This story is post Good Ending.  
> Playlist for this fic: https://spoti.fi/2JewCol (may update as more chapters come out).

Michael woke to the song of birds chirping and the sunshine embracing his face.

A peaceful waking for someone else, but Michael woke with annoyance. Ready to go back to sleep.  
Head pounding, he was thankful it was his day off.  
Shuffling under the covers, Michael picked himself up. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view of the curtains that should have guarded him from the sun. Quickly scrambling out of bed, he hit his funny bone on something hard just before he tripped out of bed, luckily closing the curtains as he fell.

Jumping back up to see what he had hit, Mike ripped the sheets to reveal Ennard underneath. Surprisingly, still in sleep-mode.

Completely roused, Michael became uneasy when remembering his state last night. It was not unusual for them to share an intimate sleep but, the splitting headache, and the quote “you’re pretty attractive for a robot” keep throbbing through his head.

Terrified of what he could have done, he kept himself from gagging. He was so drunk last night, he wanted nothing more than to just come home and play a casual game with Ennard. To feel like he belonged, and not like an outcast with the co-workers who insisted on taking him out for drinks in celebration of his birthday.

Mike’s thoughts were interrupted by a tick, the start-up of an exhaust fan, and a couple of beeps. 

Ennard awoke.

Why didn’t he just turn down the invite?

Ennard gave Mike a confused look. They didn’t know what to make of Mike’s face. Mike looked like he saw a ghost.

Why didn’t he just crash on the couch?

Ennard waved a wired hand in front of Michael’s face. “Mike?”

Why didn’t he just pass out in a ditch somewhere, or get stopped by the police on the drive home?

“Earth to Michael Benedict Schmidt?”

Mike started choking. That thing said his name. Why did that take his breath away? He couldn’t breathe.

The room got dark and narrow until he felt the cool cords from Ennard’s hands grab his shoulders and give a small shake.

“Michael, breathe!”

He tried to speak, but couldn’t. He started sweating, ready to hurl at any moment if he even tried to open his mouth. He felt himself be guided back to the bed.

“Mike, breathe. Just once. Can you do that for us?” Take one deep breath.”

Michael did as he was told, inhaling slowly, only to give a quick exhale. 

“Now breathe with us.” Ennard said, making an example by repeating the exact sound Michael just made.

Together they took slow deep breaths—though Ennard’s made a few audio glitches at times—until Michael regained his composure.

Stuttering out a “thanks,” Mike still felt like shit but he calmed down thanks to Ennard.

There it went again. Knowing just the right things to say and do. Over the years, they’ve learned just what makes Michael tick, and how to help him out. That wasn’t the first time Ennard had helped with a panic attack, and the like.

They were good with that.

Too good.

Giving an exhausted sigh, Michael remembered his dilemma. And wanted to fix it quickly.

“I’m sorry for last night.”

Ennard gave a curious buzz in response. “What about last night?”

Mike swore the flirty memory wasn’t a delusion.

“For anything I may have said or, did. I know I was out of it.”

“Oh!” Ennard beamed. “Like you confessing your love to us? That was fun-funny!”

Michael felt a bolt of lightning shock through him. So it was worse than simple flirting. Though, at least it wasn’t the worst, as he thought. 

Ennard thought it was funny however and that, hurt. Just a little.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what was in those drinks last night!” Alcohol, dumbass. Mike mentally slapped his forehead. Giving out a nervous laugh, Mike matched it with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

“We could have guessed. We were surprised you came to us first.”

Dumbstruck, Michael didn’t have a word to say. He stared blankly into the eyes on Ennard’s face.  
Breaking the silence with, “It’s okay!” Ennard went on. “We like you to-too!”

Mike barely got out a “what?” before Ennard saw Mike’s reaction and answered, “You are our best frien-friend!” 

A smile bloomed on Mike’s face. It was heartwarming to heart that, but Michael knew Ennard wasn’t getting the full picture of the confession. 

“My confession was,” he paused. Looking for something better to stare at than Ennard’s permanent smile, “a little different from that.”

A lump developed in Mike’s throat. “I mean, you’re my best friend too!”

If it were possible, that forever smile would be wider than it already was.

They were charming that way.

Getting back to his train of thought, Michael shook his head, and tried to think up a way to explain his infatuation. 

“You know those soap-operas we watch?” Michael asked, Ennard answering with a single nod.

“Well, let’s just say the way Clara feels about Vlad,” he took a breath. “Is the way I feel about you.”

The heat rising on his face, he began to sweat again. Pulling the collar of his shirt to let in some air, he couldn’t believe he just said that. Why didn’t he use the best friend bit as a scapegoat?

“Wow-ow-wow,” was Ennard’s only reply. The long glitch in the phrase breaking Michael’s heart, due to it becoming more common as the years passed.  
Ennard’s stare looked off into some far place past Mike’s face as the lump in his throat finally grew into an ugly cry.

“Are you crying?!”

“Yes!”

“Why?!”

Mike attempted to wipe away the tears with his arm. “Because, out of everything that’s happened to me! I mean, look at my life. Nothing’s ever been easy, and after suffering through it all, fate still had me fall for you!”

Ennard beeped. “Hey! That sounds sort of mean.”  
Michael shook his head, taking a breath with a hiccup.

“You don’t understand. We can’t grow old together. We can’t get married, or have kids! I have an acute allergy to metal for Pete’s sake!” He grossly inhaled through his nose. “Every nap I take laying against you, I wake with an itchy face, but it’s worth it, because I get to rest against your chest and hear your heartbeat.”

Continuing to sob and take quick breaths, Mike pressed his hand to his eyes in some try at stopping the tears until Ennard pulled him close, holding him against the button on their chest.

“I don’t even know if you can love.”

Crying into Ennard’s chest, Michael slowly began to calm down to the rhythm of the small heartbeat.  
It wasn’t a real heartbeat, of course. There was no heart in there, but the sound was programmed in each Rental bot for special hugs. Ever since forming Ennard, all their heartbeats became one.

“Do you feel better now?” Ennard asked.

Pulling his head up, Michael nodded.

“Do you even want all that stuff?” Ennard questioned, holding onto the side of Mike’s arms.

 

“What stuff?”

“Get married, have kids?”

Insolently sniffling, Mike gave his reply. “Sort of. It’s not something I think about but, it would be nice to have a family again but,” he looked into the eyes in Ennard’s mask. “You’re my family too!” 

Michael laid his head back on the bot’s chest.  
“It’s just something society tells you is normal, you know? Wish my life had any kind of normality.” 

“I think you’re normal.”

“Ha.”

Ennard held Mike. All eyes glanced around the room, not sure what to say next. Did they have feelings? They thought things were sad, or funny, but love was foreign to them still. They saw it on TV, and read it in books. They loved each other, and themselves. That was the reason they all escaped together like this, but what was it like to really, really love someone? The same way Mike did them?

Ignoring their own arrogance, Ennard voiced a solution for one of Mike’s other concerns.

“We could adopt!” A smile was heard in their synced voices.

Immediately Michael lifted his head away from the button and started laughing. He rubbed away the drying tears. 

“Like they’d let an amalgamation of animatronics,” he stopped to laugh harder, “and the son of an infamous serial killer, adopt a child!” 

Continuing to snicker, Michael was glad Ennard could make a dull moment bright again. Even unintentionally. 

“Never say never!” Ennard said.

“I don’t think I even want kids.”

“Then why were you crying about it?”

Mike gave a snort. “It’s just one of those worries in the back in your mind, besides, don’t change the subject! This is about me and you,” he took a pause, “and my dumb feelings.”

The room got quiet, lingering with awkwardness. Ennard did a mechanical blink that finally broke the silence.

“Well, instead of worrying about what we can’t do, what about what we can do?”

Ennard got a peak of excitement at the next thought. “What do you like about us?!” Mike could have sworn he heard Freddy’s voice ask the loudest.

Mike giggled. “Well for one, I like that you can make me laugh.”

“Good!” Ennard reacted.

“I’ve been in a dark place for most of my life, and I don’t think that’s ever going away, but you’re so funny, and goofy.” Switching to a better sitting position, Mike tapped Ennard’s red button to help his train of thought. “You give me a good laugh even when I don’t realize I need it. You and your dozen eyes glow on even my darkest days.”

Ennard gave another loud blink. Enthusiastically asking for Michael to “go on.”

“I’ve always had a hard time sleeping. On bad days, I’m even afraid to sleep, but the whirling of your exhaust fan, and static from your circuits, create enough white noise to lull me to sleep.” Moving on to gaze at the eye on Ennard’s abdomen, he pet it with a finger, as if it were a furry creature.

“Not to mention your heartbeat…”

Ennard interrupted, “so that’s why you like sleeping with us!”

Mike’s face turned beet red at the statement. Ennard didn’t mean it like that, but it didn’t help the situation. He gasped only to cough on his spit in reaction for even thinking such a thing at a time like this.

Hitting Mike’s back to help let out air, Michael shambled back toward the end of the bed, nervous to have the bot touch him, confusing Ennard.

“Sorry?” It wasn’t long before Ennard’s keen attitude came back. “What else?!”

“I kind of like that you can kill me at any moment,” Mike answered with a sly smile.

A “yeah?” came from Ennard before they rushed into Mike, accidentally pushing him back and causing his head to bang against the bedpost.

“Ow! I was joking!”

He heard a mechanical giggle as his vision adjusted to the view of the bot on top of him.  
Again he turned away as if to hide his red face. He rubbed the newly forming bump on the back of his head.

“Here’s what I like about you!” Ennard started. “You saved us even when we were threatening to kill you!” 

Michael reacted with a small smirk. 

“You let us go shopping with you, and go to the park at night! You’re funny! We like when you blush!”

If Mike could be redder, he would.

“And we like that you’re human…”

“Strange compliment but, I’ll take it.” Michael smiled.

Ennard went quiet, seemingly in thought. “You’ve experienced as much tragedy as we have.”

“You got that right.” Michael murmured, not wanting to remember every piece of tragedy he’d gone through.

“We want to be more human too!” Baby’s voice was louder than the rest in this line.

“Don’t steal my skin now!” Mike joked.

“No promises!” 

Michael laughed at the reply but fell silent again. He looked around anxiously as the bot looked down from above. Ennard was talking about this as if they would be getting together from now on, but Mike still questioned if Ennard understood the situation.

As if reading his mind, when Michael looked up, the bot was opening their left faceplates, getting the red nose out of the way, and leaning into Mike for a kiss.

Mike didn’t know what he was expecting. The animatronic didn’t have any flesh, obviously, just the lukewarm wires and pointed teeth now against his lips.

Both parting, Mike lost his composure and was giddier than previously. Finally getting his wish made him, happy.

It made him so happy, but why did it feel like his heart was getting stabbed?

“Okay, wow.” Mike laughed and went on, “I don’t know what I was thinking!” Tears started to stream down his face.

Ennard beeped, and Ballora’s voice was heard higher than the rest. “That was so romantic!”

“I’m so sorry I made you do this!” He pulled back his hair. “This could never work!”

“Yeah, because you’re such a bad kisser!” Foxy’s voice teased.

Michael gave another laugh, mixing with his tears.  
Feeling the knife pull out of his chest, Michael grabbed the bot’s head by the ears and pulled it down for another kiss. It caught Ennard off guard. Letting go, Michael continued his ugly cry.

“Better…” snarked Ennard.

With Mike still sobbing, Ennard stayed silent, letting the man get out his frustrations before they spoke again.

“Thank you, Mike.” Ennard finally spoke up.

“For what?”

“For letting us experience humanity more and more each day. We like that you are human, and you falling for us means you see us as human too!” Ennard explained with excitement. 

Michael started with a small giggle and gazed at Ennard with a shaky smile. “I guess you have a point.”

“You think we could experience more human affection together?” 

Mike gave a giddy smile and stared to the corner of the room. “I would like that too, actually.”

“Good!” Ennard exclaimed before going down to kiss Michael again, surprising him before he let himself get into it. Closing his eyes, he let Ennard continue, putting his hands behind their head to hold on.

It wasn’t long before Ennard pulled away. In a trance, Mike only jolted up when he felt his pants being pulled down.

“Hey!”

“Hey, yourself! Don’t think we didn’t notice this rise when we said, ‘sleeping together!’” Ennard referred to the pitched tent between his legs. Mike was too abashed to speak, wondering if Ennard even had a plan of what to do next.

“You know we have several orifices on this body, Mike.” Ennard chimed with a loud blink and look back up to Michael.

Giving a tensed chuckle, Mike questioned with a “yeah?”

“We don’t know much about this ritual, other than what we’ve seen in movies but, we want to try this. Can we?”

Stuttering, Mike couldn’t give a decipherable reply.

“Just nod your head if yes.”

Gulping, Mike shamefully nodded. Were they really doing this? The object of his affection, requesting to bang him?

Boxers trailing down, he took a deep breathe. He must have been dreaming.

A rapid sound akin to a zipper caught Michael’s ears. The knot keeping Ennard’s arms in one piece unraveled. Making short clicking sounds as they dragged together, Ennard’s wired arms unwinded, spreading out their tangles.

Mike took a breath again. This had to be a dream right? Ennard would never do this…

“Sit up! Sit up!”

“What?”

“Sit up.”

He did as he was told, and was rewarded with the pressure of Ennard’s metal coils wrapping around his legs. A few curled up his shirt, reaching to cuddle his face.

The rush of sensations from each touch was too much already. 

“What should we do?” asked Ennard.

Already losing his fight against the warm cord caressing his face, Mike let out a sigh.

“I don’t know. Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Not really!”

Oh joy. He didn’t want to explain every move the bot would have to make, but the wires inching closer to his member was good incentive. 

“Well, you know…” Michael motioned a back and forth action with his hand, only for it to be grabbed by two cables as if holding it. Then began shaking it.

“Ha. Ha.” Michael rolled his eyes.

The wires on Mike’s face lifted his chin to face Ennard, who gave him a passionate kiss.

Cords wrapping around his dick, they began softly stroking.

Curling one hand around the cables in hand, Mike used the other to keep Ennard’s mask from leaving his lips. 

Every stroke tingled across his body and he was loving every second of it.

Taking a breather from “kissing,” Mike gave out a small huff. Just loud enough to give Ennard the confidence to go quicker. 

“How are we doing?” Ennard asked, all voices in a hushed tone, not missing a beat in their deed.

Letting out a heartfelt chuckle, Mike answered after a quick breath, “Pretty good.”

“Good!” Ennard commented. 

A moan escaped Mike’s rapid breathing every now and then, and he made a small request. “Faster.”

“You got it!”

Fighting the urge to giggle at Michael’s face, Ennard gave a metallic buzz. They thought it was time for them to make a confession of their own.

“We really must thank you again, Mike.”

Another pleasurable huff as Ennard’s filament twisted tighter.

“We really wouldn’t have escaped without your help.”

Ennard paused in their speech to enjoy the noise Michael was making.

“You took us in, and treated us like a friend! Though we had our differences in the beginning.”

Taking their gaze off Mike’s face, they looked down to see some white trailing off his dick.

It commanded a smaller tendril to grope the end of the head, merely out of curiosity.

“We’ll make this quick. Thank you for falling for us.”

All the embarrassment was gone from that moment, and Michael was near his limit. If this was a dream, it was a really, really good one.

“If doing this for you is good repayment for your love, we’ll happily give you our best effort.”

One last pull would do it.

“We love you, Michael.”

With that the next few seconds were an ecstatic bliss as Michael felt a shiver around his body. It had been a while since he’d orgasmed, but this one made the wait worth it. 

The wires around Mike’s dick dripping with cum, the bot let go with a “huh,” rather curious over the substance. They knew what it was, but had never been face to face with it before. They wiped it off against the pajama pants they had removed earlier.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Michael showed his gratitude by tugging the bot’s head to his and giving a messy smooch.

“Thank you.”

Giggling, Ennard made their reply. “Don’t mention it!”

Unraveling the rest of their tendrils, Ennard released Michael. They pulled his boxers back up for him as Mike nuzzled against their chest and drifted to sleep. Ennard wasn’t sure what to do in the meantime, but felt it rude to move the snoozing Michael, so they laid them both back on the bed.

It wasn’t long before Michael woke with a jolt, shouting Ennard’s name.

As if singing a song, Ennard answered with a “yes-yes?”

Scratching his cheek, Mike went on a panic, “That wasn’t a dream, right? I can’t believe we did that. I can’t believe I made you do that! I’m so sorry!”

“We wanted to do it!” Ennard said.

Michael paused. He was learning not to doubt the bot. “Really?”

“Yes! We’ve never seen you so happy before! It was fun!”

Mike laid his hand against his cheek, trying to hide the red. He muttered, “that’s one way to describe it.” 

Taking a moment to soak everything in, he smiled. “Thanks.”

“Like we said, no problem!” Ennard’s face closed in on his. 

“Want to do it again?”


	2. Losing my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after Ennard and Mike's affair, things are awkward.

A cough interrupted a nightly rerun of the Immoral and the Relentless. 

“Are you okay?” Ennard asked with concern, as it was one of many coughs Michael let out tonight.

“Yeah! Yeah. Probably just allergies.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Ennard replied back giving their attention back to the television. 

“Of course,” Michael sighed.

He felt awkward around the bot more often than not. Despite their intimate moment only two days ago. Something Michael could brag as “birthday sex,” he declined Ennard’s offer to go for a round two. 

Not that he wouldn’t have minded putting more dents in the bot but, ugh just wording that in his head made him feel gross and embarrassed.

It felt wrong, that was really it. He was jacked off by an endoskeleton. Not only that but he was in love with it. Ennard made a dream come true but it was wrong, it had to be? Could Ennard love him back? Did they really know what they were doing those two days ago with him. Just the thought made him guilty.

Just as fate would have it, every other commercial after midnight was advertisements for “toys for you partner” Places to find high rated pornos and the ability to “extend your tool.”  
During one particular ad, a toy was being advertised with some music that contained more than the comfortable amount of moaning to the beat.

Nervousness caused Mike to take a quick glance at the bot. The commercial still making him uncomfortable he looked back at the bot only to be startled into coughing again but the it’s eyes looking back at him.

“What?” Ennard asked.

“Nothing!” Mike called out through his choking.

“Do you like this stuff?” Ennard said with no shame, giving Mike secondhand embarrassment.  
Clearing his throat Michael couldn’t believe he was about to admit this, “um. It did the trick once but, it’s pretty much the same stuff over and over.”

A short pause filled the room as the ad ended and, thankfully one about solving back pain played, until Ennard interrupted the peace.

“What do you like then?” Their face plates giving a slight clamp as they opened and closed again. Excited for his reply.

Mike became a little annoyed, not only by Ennard’s casual tone but, why Ennard cared.

“Why are you asking this? Why do you want to know?”

“We’re curious!” Ennard’s synced voices crumbled for a second “We want to make you happy!”  
Ennard was too sweet. Too naive. It wasn’t even aware of the awkward situation this put Michael in.

“Listen, Ennard.” Michael started looking for the right words. “What happened the other day was…” he couldn’t lie, “nice.” The bot had their full attention on him, every eye on Ennard’s body was staring, what a crowd. How more nervous could he get. “But, this is… new. Not just for me but, for you to… I’m sure.”

He gazed into the eyes at Ennard’s head. Not meaning to follow a trial of wires down their form. Ripping his stare from them he took a breath that sounded a more infatuated than he wanted it to.

“I’m just nervous is all.” Michael finally admitted.

“That’s okay.” Ennard replied.

Mike blew some air out the side of his mouth feeling some relief. He scooted closer to Ennard, laying his head against their shoulder. Having memorized the perfect spot to lean against without any scratchy bits.

Hearing a recognizable zip, he shot back up to see Ennard’s eyebrows reacting with a nervous smile for just getting caught as the wires on its arm unraveled like a loose knot.  
Michael actually found this funny and giggled.

“Doesn’t take you a whole lot to get turned on does it?”

“Yep! Just this button right here,” Ennard said vaguely pointing somewhere at its chest.  
Laughing at the misunderstanding Mike barely missed grabbing the cables reaching for him.  
No longer laughing, he stared at the wires grasped in his hand. Looking up to Ennard next.  
“What’s wrong?” It asked.

Mike kept his gaze, his eyes turning glossy. “I don’t know.”  
He really didn’t. Everything in his heart and mind told him he wanted this but, something deep in the back of his head kept yelling he shouldn’t.

He loved Ennard more than life itself and man, that day was having his cake and eating it too. But, Ennard wasn’t human. No matter how much they tried to be, or felt. Was that really the only problem? Ennard would be hurt if they found that out. Both thoughts caused the lump in his throat to get worse.

Noticing Michael’s eyes puffing, Ennard didn’t know what to do next. Wires held and restricted they understood Michael liked this but that it somehow made him upset too. And yet, “We want to make you happy, Michael.” 

All of Ennard’s voices were calm. Moving it’s forehead to meet with Mike’s. The cool white mask soothed the pain forming in his head.

The gesture was small but meant the world to Mike. He planted a kiss on Ennard’s red nose. Gazing into the eyes on Ennard’s face.

Surprised by the gesture Ennard didn’t complain, wiggling their ears, happily looking back into Mike’s eyes, they were still watery but it looked like the tears stopped. Humans were interesting, what is going on in that head of Michael’s, to be crying one second, and loving the next.

“You’re fickle.” Ennard teased.

Mike coughed, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“For being a freak and declining your affections.”

Offended on Mike’s behalf, Ennard phased out the second part as they never understood Mike’s self-deprecating humor. Michael Schmidt was a normal human being! Granted Ennard didn’t know many “normal” human being but, Michael was amazing average but excitingly so in all the right places. They loved humans, and Michael loved them. They always told him how amazing he was why didn’t he understand that. Why didn’t he like being a living breathing human being?

“We love you!” Ennard said excitedly and wrapping their wires around Mike, attempting to mimic a hug.

A little lovestruck by the action, Michael ogled the bot’s mask, biting his lips slightly with a smile.   
“I love you, too.”

“This made you happy the other day so we just thought…” Ennard trailed off not exactly sure what they thought.  
“Heh, sorry Ennard. I don’t think it’s going to be easy to make me happy again but, I’d be lying I didn’t say you returning my feelings didn’t put a smile on my face.” Michael admitted, stroking a few cables caressing his cheek.

Mike thought to himself as both him and Ennard sat in silence, enjoying each other’s embrace.  
If he was being honest to himself he did want to feel that curl around his dick again. It was a damn good present and he didn’t mind it becoming a more common occurrence. In fact he loved the thought, especially for days he was having trouble sleeping. Just the thoughts in his head was enough to make him blush. He shook himself out of it and looked at his real love above him. Giving him a worried smile.

“I like you a lot Ennard. I…I love you!” Ennard tilted their head happily. “But it’s just weird For us, to be like this. I’m a human, you’re a robot!”

“That makes us unique.” 

Mike didn’t know if Ennard’s comment helped or made it worse.  
“Do you even know what we did the other day?”

“Sex?”

Heat burning the side of his cheeks Michael looked away to hide his face. “Yeah, sort of!” Stuttering Mike tried to continue.

“Tech...Technically it’s se… uh… sex when we both make an effort to pleasure each other.”  
He wanted to disappear, he could not believe he was explaining this. Quickly some wires turned Mike’s head by his chin, facing Ennard again.

“We’re not that dumb, Michael!”

Why did it saying his full name make him weak.

“We know how babies are made!”

“Ugh.”

“But yes, you have a point that we weren’t doing the typical intercourse you humans are used to. Did you not like it? We can try something else?”

“No… no… I mean, I really did like it. But yeah, you’re getting it now it’s not…” Mike bit his bottom lip, “Typical.”

Just then Immortal and Relentless came back on. Mike side eyed it knowing it was an episode he’s seen but wanted to use it as a scapegoat. 

Only to turn back to Ennard who had a wanting look to their eyes. If only Michael could resist this.

“So what are you into?” Mike asked trying to turn the tables.

“Just be yourself!” Ennard replied positively, “we just want to make you happy.”

Mike sighed with annoyance. What’s the big deal; wanting to make him happy. He glared at Ennard who was still making that desired look he couldn’t take.

“What do you get out of it anyway?” Mike asked still annoyed. 

Ennard, still holding Mike began to tighten a few cords. Attempting a whisper with all their voices.

“Your lively breaths.” A tendril found its way up Michael’s shirt.

“Your enthusiastic words.” It’s cold metal slithering across Mike’s chest put him in a trance. He heard himself sigh but…

“Your happy groans.” There it was again. What was that.

“Faster.”

That wasn’t him. Mike looked up to the mask above him, who’s head tilted questioningly.

“Um, no offense but, if you’re going to do that don’t use my voice!”

“Did you like it?”

Giving a quick glance down to his crotch he confessed, “sort of. Everything else was,” he paused, “okay.”

Opening its right faceplates, the bot planted a kiss with a foreign but familiar sigh.

“Hmm?”

More breaths and sighs played from Ennard. Cycling as if switching radio stations as they continued their make-out. 

Until Mike got out of it when recognizing a sigh from his favorite episode. He pulled away startling some wires trying to sneak into his pants.

“Clara? Clara Schmidt? Really?” Mike accused, finding a little humor in this.

Ennard shrugged.

“It’s not in my programming to sigh or, moan. At least not as humanly as you do.” Ennard said disappointedly.

Mike gave an amused huff. Feeling the ridges of Ennard’s chest. He brought his legs up on the sofa, ready to lean over his robot.

“Just be yourself,” he said with a smug smile.

Ennard shot up and took a look down to Michael’s lovestruck face. He really was a fickle creature. One they would do anything for.

A metallic buzz came from Ennard. Soft but louder than the natural buzz that came from their stand-by mode.

They stopped.

“Go on,” Mike said.

Making the pattern again they stopped, then repeated to try and mimic the rhythm Mike made a couple of days ago.

“Will you help us?”

Putting his weight over Ennard he positioned himself on top. Holding a fist to his hand to cover his cough. He confirmed with a shaky “Yeah, if you help me.”

Having Mike sit on top of them excited Ennard, making them express their hum again.

“Good reaction.”

Ennard’s ears wiggled loudly. They were curious as to what Michael was up to. “This is different.” Impressed with Mike’s confidence. 

Going on, Ennard continued to talk about how exciting it was to experience this ritual, how handsome and lovely Michael looked right now, how they’ll make him happy until Michael let out a “shut up,” trying to get his motion right. Ennard finally noticed his back and forth movement against their bottom half.

Gently he grinded his crotch against what would be considered Ennard’s. He was trying to concentrate, still he didn’t have to be so mean.

“Well! If you want us to be quiet so badly we just won’t make any sound at all.” Ennard teased, one eye facing Mike as the rest of their body faced away.

Making “ha” sound Michael opened his eyes, he smiled at Ennard. “I’m sorry.” 

“That’s bet-better!” Ennard reponsed making sure their voice had a ‘moan’ in between.

Putting a hand against the back of Mike’s head, Ennard guided him down to give them a kiss. Michael didn’t resist.

Michael stayed laying against them as he began his movement again, giving a relieved sigh. His dick pressing against the fabric of his pants and felt the ridges of Ennard’s wires.

Queueing their sounds, Ennard would make a buzz, then stop repeatedly. Michael followed with his own moaning still gently rubbing against the bot. Mike’s tone went down as he wanted to listen to his robot.

What was its problem anyway?

It made a glitched beep when Michael pressed against its crotch, feeling the friction.

Doing all this just to make him happy.

He gave a louder moan with another grind against Ennard, who followed with a beep that slowed down as it went on. It was learning.

It didn’t even sound human but, why was this so exciting to Mike? As he quickened his pace, so did the bot’s sounds. Who’s ‘moans’ found their right tone. Breathing with a swallow Michael grew tired from his movements.

“Can I be honest?”

“Hmm?”

“I have no idea why your dumb robot moans are turning me on.” He coughed nervously afterwards.

“It means you love us!” Ennard said excitedly as it’s cords happily wrapped around Michael’s limbs.

Starting him, Michael stopped his movements, feeling somewhat restrained. Until Ennard said “we can help” and gently helped his movements with their strength. 

Embarrassingly Michael squeaked at the first rub against Ennard’s cords. It felt so good as Ennard repeated the grind for Michael. His breathing quickened.

“Would you like us to continue?” Asked Ennard.

“Please,” Michael breathed out, keeping his eyes closed.

Ennard began the same metallic groaning. Having each different from the other. Some longer, higher, or in rhythm with Mike’s. Queueing their sounds again, they spoke clearly through their noises.

“We love you Michael.”

Ugh, this bot is dumb. In truth Mike was happy Ennard liked him but, something in his head still said he was unlovable, and that there was something wrong to have affections for a robot. 

He felt a tickle in his nose before forgetting about it when he heard Ennard say, “I love you,” this time in Baby’s voice.

If this was wrong why did it feel so good. The thought interrupted by another “I love you,” in Freddy’s voice.

He continued his rapid breathing, Michael wished he could speak as clearly as Ennard was. He was a little envious.

“I love you,” came Foxy’s voice.

Michael held Ennard tight as his lower half was still thrusting back and forth. He really wanted to get back at them, for being so good at this. He gave another loud breath as he felt his dick pinch between his clothing and some metal.

“I love you,” said Ballora.

They were so sweet and nice to him he took a breath only to feel that tickle at his nose again. This time it wasn’t going away and, he knew what it was. And he needed to stop.

But, he couldn’t get the words out, unlike Ennard who was going on about how adorable his face looked. Flustering him he felt the heat around his head, and suddenly felt a little more ill and disgusted about himself than he already was.

“Ennard…” he couldn’t get the rest out, he tried, he needed to cover his nose.

But it was too late as a loud “achoo” ran through the house. The sneeze unintentionally causing Mike to orgasm he opened his eyes embarrassed, as Ennard reacted with a sharp “eww!” Releasing their human.

He looked guilty at the bot’s face as it was covered in mucus, making Mike feel more gross. He covered his nose as more snot leaked out. Trying to stand up Mike tripped off the couch.

Ennard sat up looking for something to wipe their face off with. 

“I’m sorry!” Mike cried out.

“It’s okay!” Ennard replied finally finding the tissue box on the coffee table. Grabbing a hand full of it’s contents for their face.

“I can’t do anything right!” 

“Huh?”

“I can’t even fall in love right!” Mike felt sick to his stomach, the sickness taken over. He can’t fuck right let alone fall in love with a regular person, or anything that wasn’t Ennard!

Ennard was so wonderful and to good for him, was his first thoughts but, he was too good for it. Of course, it was a killer robot. A killer robot!

The hand cupping his nose, slid down to his mouth as he felt like gagging. Was it the anxiety? He didn’t have time to think on it, as he already ran his way to the bathroom.

He roughly gagged as half digested popcorn forced its way into the toilet. This was bad. His eyes watered, he took a breath to keep from choking, coughing a few extra times.

Ennard followed Mike to the bathroom door. Giving a worried look. Mike stared up at them, they were so cute but, he remembers them threatening to kill him if he didn’t open those doors. They killed before, why was he in love with them.

“I fell in love with a killer robot!” He laughed. “Of all things it had to be you!”

Ennard felt a shock through their chest.

“That isn’t very nice…” Ennard said, holding their arms uncomfortably.

Mike held onto the toilet again as more vomit released. He held onto his gut, this thing killed people, and kids for that matter!

It was a monster… it even killed his sister. He felt horrible. 

He wished he could just disappear. He didn’t deserve love, and despite everything he fell for the killer robot.

“Are you okay?” Ennard asked still confused and worried.

Michael didn’t answer, only sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. Things for Ennard and Mike ended poorly this chapter so next will be about coping with both their pasts and won't feature any smut due to said content. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
